Flash Mob
by Kumogata
Summary: There's nothing more romantic standing still in a train station with an epic leg cramp. AkuRoku oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. Not even a copy of KH2! Someone stood on my copy! How rude of them!

This is inspired by a Flash Mob I witnessed in a busy station - a freeze one - in which one couple spent the whole 5 minutes of the demonstration kissing, which I thought was kinda lovely.

* * *

Axel pulled at his wrist, wearing a grin that threatened to split his face in two if he didn't calm down. His fingers met with the bare skin of Roxas' wrist – exposed when the younger teen had pushed the sleeves of his black hoodie up earlier while they were listening to Pence's address to the group.

They were all meeting in the busy Twilight Town station, about 150 of them from the high school, and they were going to do imitate something they'd heard about through hearsay and internet legends – a flash mob. They had all gathered at 12.40 to hear Pence's master plan, then dispersed back through the town, all approaching from different points and entering the station just before the clock struck one – and when it did, they would all freeze in place until Pence gave them the okay to move again (a loud inquiry as to whether this was a protest or art to some random passer by), when they would all carry on as though nothing had happened.

Roxas frowned slightly. He would bet any money that Axel, best friend of 10 years and counting, would do something to make him laugh or fall or move in some way that would throw off the whole effect. It was hardly a serious event, but Roxas wanted it to go well so people were still talking about it when school was over – so they were the stuff of legends. Roxas only put up with his friend because he was ridiculously cunning and devious. And he was kinda hot, Roxas admitted to himself.

Axel paused, briefly letting go of Roxas' wrist to pull up his jeans over his skinny hip bones, before he reached back and grabbed onto to the smaller teen, this time lacing their fingers together, and set off up the steps to the station.

Roxas looked over to see his cousin Sora and his boyfriend Riku wandering up the steps, and he smiled at them, but didn't wave. Sora smiled back, but a small touch on his arm made him turn back to look at Riku, whose fierce aquamarine eyes watched Roxas and Axel carefully.

Roxas turned away when Axel tugged more urgently on his hand, and he looked up at his friend, offering him a brief smile.

"Come on, Roxas," he drawled, his green eyes narrowed playfully at him. Roxas almost groaned – Axel was definitely up to something. "We've got to get up there."

Roxas sighed and picked up his pace enough to draw level with Axel, and they were side by side when they entered the station.

He could see a few familiar faces within the large crowd of people milling around the station, and he smiled as his eyes met with Olette's.

He jumped slightly as Axel suddenly appeared right behind him, his breath tickling Roxas' ear and sending a wave of shivers down his spine. "Almost show time, Rox," he murmured, and the teen had to keep from screwing his eyes up tightly against the sudden barrage of sensations the action caused to course through his body.

Instead he blinked for slightly longer than was necessary, and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was green eyes and tattoos and a sea of red hair, getting closer and closer, one warm hand sliding up his back to splay across the top of his shoulders, the other snaking around his waist to pull him closer, and before he could properly take in the situation the bell had tolled, and he was barely an inch from Axel, one leg still stretched out behind him. If he moved even slightly he'd overbalance and end up one his face – the only thing holding him up was Axel's warm grip on him.

There were exclamations from all around the station, people asking participants, asking each other, what was going on.

Roxas quickly was looking directly up at the taller teen, his emerald green eyes taking up most of his field of vision. After a moment, he felt a puff of air against his cheek as Axel released the breath he was holding, and after a moment, Roxas did the same, wondering why he'd held it in the first place.

He could feel the heat of Axel in front of him, smell his familiar, lingering scent, even though there was still a margin of space between them.

He vaguely heard Axel murmur something under his breath, but he didn't pay it much mind. Instead, his eyes flickered down to Axel's lips, then back up to his ridiculously green eyes. He could feel a blush flaring up across his cheeks.

_Shit._

Why did Axel have to pull a stupid stunt like that, especially in the middle of their carefully pre-planned flash mob?

He had to keep himself from gasping as he noticed the mischievous glint in his best friends eyes. He'd been planning this from the beginning.

There was a curl of breath on his cheek that distracted him momentarily from annoyance tinged with anger. He could smell the slightly stale scent of cigarettes on Axel's breath, one that hung around him wherever he went, and for some reason it always made him mellow and relaxed when he smelled it.

He blinked again, focusing back on Axel's face, which he was sure was closer than it had been before, close enough that Roxas was sure he could feel the heat radiating from the taller teen's skin.

Roxas hissed suddenly as his leg was cramped up suddenly, and it was something he noticed all of a sudden and became the only thing he could pay any attention to. They'd only been standing still for a few minutes, but before that they had been darting through town quickly to get to the far side of the station from the meeting point. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the sensation to go away, but it was no use.

"Shit," he hissed, wobbling slightly on his stable leg. Axel's grip on him tightened, and all of a sudden there was a brush of foreign skin against his lips, and his eyes flew open suddenly as he realised that he was kissing Axel. _He_ was kissing Axel. He was kissing _Axel_!

He had no idea what to do – did he just stand there, or did he kiss Axel properly, or did he pretend like it wasn't happening?

"D'you reckon it's a protest? I think it might be a work of art, you know?"

Damn Pence and his horrific timing.

The noise in the station picked up again as all of the flash mobbers carried on with their activities, all either heading for a train or for the exit.

Almost immediately, the grip on him loosened, and the warm lips against his were gone. He had to keep from crying out at the sudden loss of contact and warmth. Instead, he opened his eyes – he had no idea when he'd closed them in the brief 10 seconds they had actually kissed, if that was what it was – and looked up at the taller teen, who had taken a step back, away from him.

"Let's go, then," Axel said smoothly, offering Roxas his hand, which he took automatically.

"Wait," Roxas said, surprising himself. He was acutely aware of a few people watching the two of them. "Did you plan this?"

Axel regarded him carefully, watching Roxas' sky blue eyes narrow at him slightly.

"Of course I did," he said eventually, watching as Roxas sighed. Was that a good thing or a bad thing.

"Can-" he started, before he blushed furiously and turned his face to the floor. "Can you do it again?"

He was answered with by a pair of skinny arms wrapping back around him and a pair of warm lips gently pressed against his.

"Oi! Get a room!"

Roxas barely stopped himself from growling as he pulled away from Axel to see his cousin standing in the doorway of the train station.

"I'll kill him," Roxas growled.

Axel just laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Don't kill him, Rox. Then you'd go to prison and I don't think I could live without you, you know?"

Roxas blushed yet again, and cursed himself silently for being so stupidly taken with the redhead.

"I know. Me too."

At a flash mob a year later they shared a proper kiss for the whole five minutes it took Pence to decide they'd had their fun.

A year after that, Axel had proposed, just as the clock struck one, and Roxas had ruined the whole effect of the demonstration by tackling his boyfriend – now fiancée – to the ground.

After that, they were legendary in Twilight Town – and not allowed back in the station. Ever.

* * *

So yeah. There we go. Please review! *leaves*


End file.
